On The Other Side
by pengirl100and2
Summary: The sequel to Through The Door. In other words, Marceline and Princess Bubblegum have a rocky road relationship, but a fine one nonetheless. Rating for possible later chapters! *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter One

**I'M BAAAACK! XD Did ya miss me? This is the (hopefully) much-anticipated sequel to my fic Through The Door. Pretty, pretty please with candy and sugar and good shtuff on top read that first if you haven't already. Updates will most likely come every Monday/Tuesday, possible faster, possibly slower. **

**Flames used to cook a variety of delicious foods to fill mah belly- in other words, BRING IT ON! XD**

**This is written from Marceline's POV, set just before the episode Too Young. I do not own Adventure Time, Marceline, or Princess Bubblegum. Read and enjoy!**

"Hey, Bon, wassup?" I floated through my usual entrance (window) and sat cross-legged behind the little cutie. A bit short (stupid Lich) but still my Bonnie, right?

"Hello, Marceline. I'm working on a new solution." She held a test tube up proudly. Scarlett liquid sloshed around inside. A whiff of smell touched my nose. I wrinkled it.

"Bleh, spicy." The word triggered a prank idea. "Give that to Finn. He's got such a cute crush on you, he'll drink it in a second!" I was expecting a bit of a lecture on how it might injure the hero, but instead I got a hopeful glance.

"Does he really?" Her cheeks darkened slightly pink-er.

"Well, it's obvious, you said it yourself... remember?" A few nights ago it had been, we were joking around and the kid's name came up.

"Hmm." She shrugged and fiddled with some chemicals. "I like Finn, too, though, I can't believe he really likes me back!"

"You are acting-" It struck me. Acting thirteen. Because she was thirteen. I abandoned my sentence. "I thought you were my girlfriend, Bubblegum. Am I gonna have to win ya back again?"

She looked up at me and shrieked, "But you're another girl!"

I felt like I'd been stabbed. "Didn't stop you before," I said lightly.

"Gross. I like Finn."

"Ahh. Well, I'm going to go now.. lots of... vampire-y stuff to do." I plunged out the window and landed hard on the fudge dirt. Too bad it didn't kill me- I mean, my heart was already dead, I'd just had it stabbed.

**So melodramatic. But I couldn't help it. Did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Lemme know either way! (hint- PLEASE REVIEW!)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Heellllooooo! Not much to say. This is set a****fter Too Young, and written from Marceline's POV. Enjoy!**

The Ooo Review had a big, fat, stanking article about the princess returning to her rightful age, so I figured it was time for me to make my reappearance and give my favorite royal guff over how I'd been treated by 13-year-old her.

It was creepy how she was in that same place, nearly same position, me on my usual spot- the only things changed were the color of the formula and Bonni's age. "Hey, Poibles," I said, mocking Finn's little nickname for her.

"Hello, Marceline! Before I say anything else, I must apologize for how I was to you when you came to visit me a few days ago. It appears that my subconcious was reverting to childish tendencies, including being so close-minded about lo-" she cut off and blushed, scribbling something in that pink notebook of hers.

"About what, Bonnie?" I blink my big innocent eyes and grin. "About lllluuuuurrvv? Cuz you laaahve meee?" I heard he mumble. "Couldn't catch that, sweetie." More mumbling. "A bit louder, please?"

"I said yes! Yes, I love you!"

"Aw. Thank you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She _was_ my Bonnie again.

**As one of my reviewers of Through The Door said... "So fluffy it burns like a semi-molten marshmallow stuck to your skin." Review, review, review, even if it has zero to do with my story! Review becuase it makes me feel special. TANK YA!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hiya! Before I say anything else ~*coughing***

**The "So fluffy it burns like [etc]" quote from last chapter is by Renegade Pineapple and ONLY Renegade Pineapple. I am truly sorry for not giving you credit, RP, long story short, my ancient computer was not letting me check reviews and I couldn't remember who wrote that off the top of my head. So I'm sorry times a million.**

**I'm really sorry for updating this late, too... man, I'm just a bundle of apologies today!**

**Ahem. Now then. To the story!**

Me and Bonnibelle had been... well, if you really must know, we were in the Cotton Candy Forest. I floated us up to the top and there we were, laying on the thick, pink branches, watching the stars.

I had looked over at her and she reminded me of a chameleon. Just a lump on a tree branch that matched her skin color, quiet and watching the skies of Ooo with awe. Pun intended.

She turned her head and all her hair fell over one side of the branch. "What?"

"Just looking at you, yeesh..." I glanced up again. "Better view than the spots, at least."

"I like them," she said, and I could see her breath puffing into the air. "They remind me of... other places. Times before, when they had rockets and they could go see- everything up there..." As she spoke she waved her hands across the night sky, black silhouettes tracing patterns and lines.

"I've watched them for decades," I told her. "Every night for years."

"Do you know the constellations?"

"Oh yeah, all of them." She pointed and I named them off. "Billy. Enchiridion. Lich's Crown. Candy Castle. Um... Casseopeia. And Big Dipper."

"Those ones are ancient," she said excitedly, as if I didn't know that. "Even older than you!"

I had a sudden idea. "Lets go up there. Lets go way up high and get out from under these pieces of sugar."

"Marceline, I don't know if thats such a good~"

"Where's your sense of adventure? You gotta get out of the house- er, castle- more. Maybe we can catch one!"

"That is physically impossible, and besides, stars are just balls of fire~" She was lecturing. Erk. I swooped over and got her into my arms, bridal style. Her arms clenched around my neck tighter. "Put me down!"

Higher. Higher. Higher. Higher! I knew when to stop when the air began tasting thinner. Didn't want her to suffocate. The stars looked no closer, but glistened brighter, out from under the cotton candy. "See? Nothing to worry about."

"There is plenty~ to worry about~" She made the crucial mistake of looking down and squeaked before getting the sense to squinch her eyes shut.

"I'm not going to drop you." I proved my point with a back flip.

"Aaack!" She squealed as we turned. "Get me down this instant!"

"But there's nothing to be scared of. Its georgeous up here."

"Well that may be true, but I have a fear of heights and I _am_ going to _vomit _thanks to your little stunt!"

Ew. I began floating down to the earth.

"Faster, please!" She looked a bit purple.

Faster, faster, I couldn't go any faster~ I couldn't _float_ any faster. "So you want to get down as fast as possible?"

"Yes, please!"

I took a breath and stopped floating.

She screamed, of course, and her hair whipped up and got all into mine. "Aaaaaahhhhhh!" We were plunging towards the ground.

I concentrated~ and began floating again. We were only six feet up, and I set my princess down. It had been fast, just like she wanted.

She ripped her hair away from mine, wobbled a feet away, and hurled. The sounds were disgusting, but I couldn't help smiling. Only the Candy People. Her puke was melted sugar and sweets.

After finishing, she stomped over to me. "What is your problem?"

"You wanted to get down here as fast as possible!"

"Not like THAT!"

Now I was getting angry. "Would you prefer I dropped you?"

"Of course not! But the point is A, If I say I don't want to do something, I mean it! And B, if somebody is feeling naseous, the best way to help them is not a free-fall to their death!"

"There was never a chance you would even get hurt!"

"I'm sick of your practical jokes at my expense. This isn't fair."

"So why don't you tell me? This is your problem! -"

"What? That I hate being ridiculed and humiliated, often in front of my subjects?" She was hot pink and I was getting purple.

"No! That you can't take a joke, and you keep these things bottled up, and now you're just exploding!"

"I can take a joke perfectly well. It is _you_ who can't take a hint!"

"A hint of _what_? If I make a joke, you blush, and you smile. How does that in any way imply you hate it!" Ooh, imply. I forgot I knew that word.

"You know what, Marceline? I'm leaving. I'm leaving."

"Whatever, just go!" I bolted up and away. I didn't care about where I went or who ended up finding me. At least going this fast was an excuse to hide the tears running down my face. Pieces of bubblegum- bits of my princess- were still tangled in my hair. I stopped and pulled a pair of scissors from my pocket. I chopped them away ragged and let the chunks of my hair fall to the earth. I rushed up higher and stopped for only one more second, to turn, to watch my princess stomping away. Just a silhouette by now, one that was stomping up the peanut-brittle stones of the path to her kingdom. I turned back and rushed away further. The whole night had transformed itself, a sweet~ gone sour.

**Even PB can reach her limit. Love it? Hate it? Lemme know~ review!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hello, precious reader! I am sorry once more for updating late... *bangs head on brick wall* **

**Now that that is out of the way... the story continues!**

When I slammed my door shut and turned around, the first thing I saw was the door in my kitchen. The one that led to the Candy Kingdom. The one that we had put to good use as a secret way of getting to and from no matter what time of day it was~

I ground my teeth and ground that thought into the dust. My eyes fell on my axe in the corner~

my axe.

I heaved it over my head and swung it into the polished mahogany wood. With one stroke I destroyed the portal, and I began demolishing the thing, pounding it into wood shards. I think I started cryying all over again, and I was yelling something, disconnected words and sobs.

"Take that, wood doors- doorlord- bubblegum princesses- idiotic vampire memory and stupid- emotions- bubblegum- hate- mine- now- and- should've- ugh!~"

* * *

><p>I woke up next to a pile of splinters and a chopped up section of carpet. My face was itchy with dried tears and my hands were sore where I'd gripped the handle of the axe.<p>

I remembered with a jolt and jumped up to get my broom and the dustpan. Franctically I swept up every last crumb and dumped them into the lake, pushing the water so they'd float away into the ocean. I went back inside and began stitching the rug back together where the axe blade had cut it. I sewed it until there was no trace of the door or the destruction and I ignored my aching back complaining of this uncomfortbly bent position.

I looked over at my bass laying abandoned on the couch. A small rush of heat to my face announced to me that I was mad at her.

I floated for a minute with my bass in my lap before I strummed a chord and began to piece together the lyrics.

"Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess..."

**If I was going to give this chapter a title, I think I'd call it "The Aftermath"...**

**Last night I went to see _Hugo_ with my friend. Omigosh. The movie was incredible. You. Must. See. It. In. 3-D. Normally I hate 3-D. But I *loved* this movie in 3-D. It was like one of the best based-off-a-book movies I've ever seen ('cause I've read the book, too, _The Invention of Hugo Cabret_). Omigosh. SUCH A GOOD MOVIE! *heart*.**

**Anyways.**

**P****lease review p****lease review p****lease review p****lease review p****lease review p****lease review! The review button summons you! Please? ;D More soon, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Okay... so I can't remember if Memory of A Memory comes before or after Too Young. So in the world of ths fiction, let's make it come after. Okay? Okay. Good. Ya.**

**This is where I begin to go off info I set in the first fic, so if it's not making sense, you may want to go back and skim through :X**

**Can you believe it? I'm updating EARLY! So proud. *heart*.**

**On with the story~ please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a perfectly normal day in Ooo... the sun shone, the birds twittered and cheeped, the clouds were puffy, and I was feeling blackly depressed and missing my girlfriend.<p>

So in other words, same old same old.

I stared at a dull fruit and nibbled a bit of red off it. I really wasn't hungry.

"Hey, _babe._" I hear a pointed insult flung at me. When I look up, flurries of panic pepper my stomach.

"Ash. What the bleeb are you doing here." _He found me. _My heart rate kicks up a few notches in outright terror.

"Oh, nothing much. I'd go, but I'm too busy looking at an ingrateful snot who couldn't appreciate this." He taps his own chest.

Well, if he's here, I'm in trouble anyways. "Poor you. You may have to leave soon, I'll have to scrub the floors later, a jerk-faced slimebag is scumming up my carpet."

He grins maniacally. "You never could keep your mouth shut, could you."

I smile back, sweetly. "No, 'cause you were too busy shoving your tongue in it. I had to use mouthwash for months to wash away flavor de loser."

He slowly pulls something out of his pocket. _Oh no._ "Remember this?"

"Vividly." I squint at the cherry blossom branch wand. "I'm sure Hambo remembers it, too." Hambo... I miss him.

He doesn't have a comeback. Not a good one, anyways. He points the flowery stick at me and says something I don't catch.

The green light surrounds me and I blink into sleep.

* * *

><p>Breakup. Breakup. Breakup.<p>

The many that I've had cycle through my head at sickening speed.

And the film slows the teeniest bit at my last two.

Ash. Bon. Ash. Bon. Ash. Bon. Ash. Bon.

The cycle is broken, stuck between flipping between two.

Ash. Bon. Ash. Bon. Bon. Bon.

Who came before Bon?

* * *

><p>I blink awake to Finn and Jake running up to me. "Marcy, Marcy! You're awake!" Jake snuggles up to my hair.<p>

"Quit touching my hair!" Annoying.

"You had a magic accident, and we saved you with some help from your wizard friend," he whispers. I look up and see someone blue looking at me.

"That's Ash," I say and smile. I haven't seen him in a while.

"ASH?" They both cry. What? It's not that weird a name.

"He's not my friend, he's my boyfriend!" I float over to him.

"WHAT?" What... Haven't they met him before? I thought they did...

"Thats right, babe." He smirks.

"Ash, whats going on?" I ask. Normally he'd call first.

"Just picking up my girl for a night on the town... at MY place."

Oh, he got us a house! "Aw, thats sweet." I peck him on the cheek.

"WHAT?" They say again.

"Oh, grow up, you guys." Even I grew out of the boys-have-cooties stage by thirteen. C'mon, Finn. "I'm gonna go freshen up." This dress is stiff. Maybe I've been laying here for too long.

"That's a relief," Ash teases.

"Oh, Ash." He still has that sarcastic sense of humor.

I work on brushing my hair out straight. It's so long. The brush yanks around clumps and knots, but eventually goes flat. I come back in the room.

"C'mon, Mar-Mar." He holds his arms out to me. I've always liked that nickname.

"No, Marceline-" Finn begins to call out, but Ash interrupts him.

"Ashicus, flyicus." We melt through the ceiling. I gasp as usual, but then it's over and we're heading through the sky.

"I don't want you being rude to my friends," I tell him as we fly over Ooo.

"Those chumps? They aren't your friends, I'm your friend." He tells me this as we land on the porch of a beaten house. "So what do ya think?"

"It's a little worn..." I say, but notice his squinting eyes and stiff frown, so I quickly amend the rest of my sentence, "~ but it's cute, and cozy- and it's ours."

"I knew you'd like it." He opens the door and I begin to look around. Peeling paint and splintering doors. He couldn't have waited to find a better home? I know we'd been looking a while, but still...

Something begins to bang around outside, and then a shrill, stuffy voice begins to yell.

"Probably the goblin," Ash says, "I'll go check it out."

I watch from the window for a moment, and turn around to see Finn crouched on the ground.

"Finn? Finn, what are you doing, you can't be here- Ash doesn't like me hanging out with mere mortals." He might get hurt if Ash caught him here...

"Yeah, okay. Sorry Marceline. I'll go. I just gotta show you something first." He holds up a palmful of something shiny. When I lean forward to see it better, he blows it with a huff, and all I can see is gold.

I begin coughing and trying to spit the dry, bitter grains out of my mouth, trying to clear my lungs of the itchy powder.

When I open my eyes again, I'm cramped in a strange hall, filled with doors. "Hello? Finn?" Pictures of him and dogs that look like Jake hang on the walls. A small voice begins singing. I open the door a bit and peek in.

A toddler wearing Finn's hat stands on a hamper in front of a mirror, dancing. "I'mma tough tootin baby that can dance like a man! I can shake my belly, I can shake my can! I'mma tough tootin baby that can punch all your buns, I will punch all ya buns! If you're an evil witch, I will punch you for fun. Pblt." The toddler throws its arms up.

I begin to laugh. Finn likes to make up stupid songs, but this one took the cake.

The Finn I know comes from the hallway beside me. "Oh, there you are." He shuts the door.

"Finn, whats gping on? What is this place?"

Apparently we're in his memories, or so he tells me. Then he says something about my memory being erased (huh?) and pulls something round from his backpack.

Inside, Ash holds a cherry blossom wand, and says half-distorted, "I sold that teddy bear you love so much. To a witch!"

_Hambo._

How could I forget Hambo? A wave of disgust fills me. Ash- sold Hambo- to a witch. A stanking witch.

The me in the sphere screams. "It's over you psycho!"

I let my head fall back to the wall behind me. Hambo. Leaving. Breakup. _Bonni._ Breakup. Ash. Now.

"Finn, I'd like to wake up now."

We come to in Ash's living room. Finn is surprisingly sensitive, asking as we walk out, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." I don't remember what I said, verbatim. I was too busy feeling grateful to the adventurer for saving me from a life being decieved into loving a scuz.

Ash comes out of the woods. "Yo Mar-Mar. Whats- whats with the chump. C'mon I said no chumps."

_Hmmmph. _The 'chump' was a better friend than he was. I hate that nickname. And then he has the gall to command me to make him a sandwhich.

I walk over and give him a kick where it counts, and Finn joins in too.

I, personally, only feel better when Jake smashes him.

* * *

><p>I get home and fall into a chair, pushing my bangs back with a hand. I was back to my normal life. For years I'd lived this way; alone.<p>

I didn't want to be alone anymore. I didn't want Ash or any of the other guys I'd ever dated.

But I didn't want to be alone anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>And so I end another chapter in a bleak and miserable way... what's wrong with me? XD<strong>

**This chappy ended up being really long... -.-'**

**I love writing, I really do. But I also love reviews. C'mon, people. Show the love. Or the hatred. Or whatever. Reviews are my motivation in life~!**

**Well, maybe they're not _that_ important. But still.**


End file.
